When showers are taken in bathtubs, shower curtains are often used to retain the water within the confines of the bathtub. Typically, a shower curtain has up to 12 grommet holes at the top, and it hangs from a set of up to 12 hooks that each engage with a grommet hole, and collectively to a curtain rod located above the shower head. Because of the flow of water and air while showering, the shower curtain tends to swell inwardly, sometimes clinging to the body of the person taking the shower, which most people find unpleasant. The present invention provides a space-creating shower curtain hook for retaining a shower curtain away from the person's body during a shower.